


Useless Remnant

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: In a world quite literally full of monsters, the Unversed had no trouble infiltrating to pave the way for Vanitas himself. Which also meant that finding his target, his other half, took nearly no time at all. ... he felt it. Ventus was definitely there.A drabble giving Vanitas's POV of the KH3 trailer.





	Useless Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write a little drabble to explore Vanitas's perspective of the little bit we saw in the KH3 trailer...
> 
> I did change up some of the translation the official trailer provided, and just worded it the way that felt best to me instead... Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

In a world quite literally full of monsters, the Unversed had no trouble infiltrating to pave the way for Vanitas himself. Which also meant that finding his target, his other half, took nearly no time at all. The Floods found him first, reporting back to their master the exact whereabouts of the boy. Upon first glance, Vanitas wondered if they found the wrong person. Xehanort _did_ say something about how his target had taken refuge inside a different person, but he gave Vanitas no other information. After a moment, though, he felt it. Ventus was definitely there.

Summoning Void Gear, Vanitas approached the boy from behind, holding his weapon out to ensure he’d get the first move if the boy tried anything. He remained undetected for the time being. Perhaps the boy’s attention to his surroundings needed work. Lots of work. Exactly what kind of refuge had Ventus found? Vanitas wondered.

“The half of me sleeping inside your heart,” Vanitas began to speak, and the boy turned around at the sound of his voice. “I’m taking it.” 

In this boy’s eyes, Vanitas could see hints of Ventus’s presence. The light shone in them the same way, and the kid’s mannerisms weren't too far off either. The face overall appeared one that he already knew, and the masked boy closed his eyes for a moment to process the familiarity. Right. He felt Ventus’s heart, and he remembered the presence of this other heart, too. This was Sora. That boy from all those years ago.

“Vanitas!” The exclamation came not from the boy in front of him, but from the one he sought. Ventus, by whatever means, took over and spoke, even if it was just for that moment. His heart seemed stronger than it had been before, then. Sora himself became startled at the outburst, and all Vanitas could do was laugh.

“Ventus,” he greeted in return. Though he’d felt the presence of his light half’s heart already, seeing it active came almost as a relief. He found his target. Lowering his keyblade, he stepped closer to the other. “How is it, hiding in such a place?” As he closed the distance, he reached a hand out instinctively. If he had to pull Ventus out of Sora's heart himself, he wouldn't hesitate. Whatever it took, he’d reach his goal. “You useless remnant.” The remnant of his own heart, the only bit left that wasn’t there. Even addressing the boy left a bitter taste in his mouth. How long had he been denied his goal?

Sora slapped his hand away, and a look of resolve replaced the startled, almost fearful expression he’d worn moments before. In response, Vanitas straightened up, quickly feeling anger fill his mind and body. A few Unversed spawned, joining the others loitering nearby. Of course he’d put up a fight. What else could be expected?

No matter. This mere obstacle wouldn’t stop him from getting what he came for. He would make sure of it.


End file.
